Wendell Barrage
Principal General Wendell Barrage is the new principal of A Nigma High following his predessesor's, Principal Wurst, disappearance. He is voiced by Sean Cullen. His title, Principal General, implies that at one point in time, Barrage was a part of an army, and was promoted to General. History Prior to series start Barrage was once General in the army, part of a black ops team and thus a good portion of his past is "Classified". He is clearly a war amputee having lost his right leg, left arm, and right eye, all replaced with robotic prothetics thus reguarded by students and staff as a cyborg. He seems to have fought against a foe known as "Colonel Von Virus" a German whom based on his name specialized in Biological warfare (as seen in "28 Sneezes Later"). He claims to have once been a crooner (Dudes of Darkness (episode)") Barrage claims he had to naw off his own leg for sustenance while lost in the desert with out rations, and that he use to do a bit of singing before joining the military (as stated in "Dudes of Darkness"). It would appear that he retired from the millitary to tend to his remaining limbs. However there also appears to be sinister reason for his new post as principal, as it's implied he had a part in the disappearance of Wurst and other staff such as Coach Pummel. Season 1 Barrage was present in the auditorium when the prank was set off, he found Lee's bag which was stuffed full of incriminating evidence and thusly gave him one full year of detention. During a interview with Tina Kwee it was revealed he has information about the missing Principal Wurst. He also has replaced the Janitorial staff with cleaners who act as muscle for him. He frequently replaces staff that are otherwise unavailable such as Coach Pummel. He also stated that whenever he gets sick his prothetics become uncontrollable, which is proven to be true. He doesn't shy away from his time in the millitary, bringing the same standard and much of the equipment to his new post such as artilery cannons (used to launch footballs) and high Explosives (which he used for special effects). Barrage is a constant threat to Lee and his investigations, in nearly every episode Lee must sneak out of detention in order to collect evidence to clear his name and in the process must also avoid or hide from Barrage in some form or another or else face even greater punishment from the military Tyrant. Abilities into the Detention room.]] Barrage is well versed in the ways of the military, particularly war strategies and explosions. He is capable of wiring powerful explosions for the special effects in a school musical. As principle of the school he has control over all lower ranking staff members and the only person who seems to be able to out manoeuvre him in this department is Vice Principal Victoria, who has been shown to discipline him with rolled up papers when he seems to go overboard with his commands. All staff members and even the Cleaners report to him, however it is unknown if the Cleaners report to him out of the fact that he is the principle or not. Barrage's voice can also break the effects of the mind control song and he seems to be immune to it as well. He seems to be good at gaming as well, playing a tank-game on Holger's phone for hours ("Skate or Die"). Barrage's cyborg inhancements enable super strength in his right arm, and his leg can shake the very foundation of the school, and his robotic eye allows him scan sizable crowds and pick out small details (mostly used to spot Lee). Personality Barrage is the stereotypical army general, he speaks in military jargon at all times, brutalizes people for their mistakes, and takes a great deal of joy in such tasks as confiscation, and especially dragging Lee Ping to detention during free periods, lunch and after school. He has a zero-tolerance policy, no non-sense attitude, and a short temper all made evident by his utter hatred of Lee ping. This zero tollerance to the extreme of conducting a schoolwide lockdown to stop sick kids from leaving school. Barrage is also a hardcore fan of sports or at least football, as he drove the football team through hard (insane) training. He also seems to enjoy the Dudes of Darkness's heavy metal music and was also once a crooner so also enjoys Jazz ("Dudes of Darkness (episode)". Despite this underneath this cold exterior he is not above giving compliments to students, such as Holger's waterboy abilities and tastes, or Lee Ping's hat. Barrage also has a flair for the dramatic and the theatrical especially when it comes to explosives ("Disco History Times"). Despite how he treats his students he is exceptionally, if not exceedingly, loyal to them, apparently the end result of taking his "No man left behind policy" to the school, at one point breaking into the Green Apple Splat factory when it was on the verge of self destructing when a handfull of his students were trapped inside.("Welcome to Factory Island") He is also gullible, as proven in "The Hair Incident", when he mistakes part of a rose for Lee Ping's hair at the mall. In "Disco History Times", he is proven gullible by two more incidents: first, he called Lee Ping "El Beardo" even though you could see his distinctive hair under the costume. Also, since he used X-ray vison in "Chaz's Corner" to find Tina Kwee when she hid under the desk, he could have just used it to find Lee since he expressed interest in knowing who "El Beardo" really was. Second, he mistook Biffy for Lee when they swapped places after Lee's hat fell off and you could see his hair better than ever, even with Camillio Martinez trying to hide him while dressed as The Tatzelwurm. Relationships Lee Ping Barrage believes that Lee Ping is responsible for the prank on day one of tenth grade, as such has assigned Ping to be a year-long detentionaire. Barrage absolutely refuses to lay little to no leanience towards Lee at all. Barrage seems to have also made it a personal responsibility to drag Lee to detention during lunch, Lee's spare period, and after school. ("Blitzkrieg Bop'd" "Friday Night Bites") When Lee Ping got a day off of detention Barrage refused to let Ping have such a day but when it was too late to stop it, Barrage "awarded" the victory to him. ("15th Graders") Barrage has begrudgingly gained some respect for Lee after he save him and his classmates from a nuclear meltdown, affectionately calling him private though stating that he will not let up on his detention anytime soon. ("Welcome to Factory Island") Number 77 "''Number Seventy-Seven (whoever you are) I want you on this team" During the try-outs for the football team where Lee Ping was trying to discover who switched his bag Barrage took a personal liking to the mysterious new-player, the only one of the new players to pass every one of his tests. He automatically wanted him on the football team and went to great lengths to track him down. However Lee Ping escaped with some aid from Steve. Barrage wanted Lee Ping as his "backup star player" so much that he ignored punishing Ed McFenney (the school thief) to get him on the team. Barrage is blissfully unnaware that Number 77 is in fact the year long detentionaire that he detests and has yet to see him again since the tryouts. ("Jock and Roll High School") El Beardo Lee Ping and Biff did a duo act where Lee's cover was almost blown. Barrage loved the play and compared the actor to Alexander Nigma, but is once again blissfully unnaware of his true identity. ("Disco History Times") Alexander Nigma Barrage seems to look up to A. Nigma as the founder of the school. He even comented on his play as being the greatest moment in this school's history since it was founded by the man himself, though attributed it to his special effects. Holger During Holgar's try outs for the football team Barrage automatically cut him from the list do to bad football skills. He however was later impressed with Holgar's abilities at being the water boy providing quality water and food for him and the Jocks. He eventually gave Holgar the position of water boy. However when Holgar auditioned for the school play Barrage was absolutely shocked at Holgar's dance moves and said he never wanted to see that ever again. Colonel von Virus Judging from Barrage's reaction to seeing the German virus, it would appear that Barrage has met (or at least hallucinated) the flu-spreading fiend one prior to the events of "28 Sneezes Later". Though it is very likely that this was a hallucination from the flu, and that Barrage imagined the whole thing. Von Virus seems to be based off of German Generals, judging from his accent and style of dress, it is possible that Von Virus could be based off of a German Soldier that Barrage had an unpleasant encounter with. Principal Wurst The misterious former principal whom Barrage took over for the connection between these two is at current unknown, but it can be surmised that Barrage is either working with, for, or maybe even against Wurst, but which is still unknown. Profile Trivia & Background informations * The students of A. Nigma Highschool usually refer to him as Principle General Barrage. It is unknown if this is his full title or if the students call him this out of his military background. To date Lee Ping and Tina Kwee are the only people to call him only Principle Barrage, instead of Principle General Barrage. * Barrage claims that he ate his own leg for nourishment. This could technically make him a cannibal or cutter, though it should be noted that he did so out of desperation. * Barrage loves explosions, probally out of his past military history. * Barrage is considered to be the Semi-antogonist of the series, constantly a threat to Lee Ping and his endeavors but at the same time ultimately proven to be force for good. This however does not leave him out of possibly being involved in the disappearances of Wurst and Pummel. * Barrage has apparently named his robotic leg "Betsy." * "Betsy" also has a bad habit of giving people a heads up that Barrage is close, since it makes a stomping noise when he takes a step with it usually giving students (mostly Lee) a few seconds to react before he acually opens the door to a room. * Barrage is known to have a tendency to rant and insult people while doing so. * Barrage was once a crooner and as such prefers jazz music to rock and roll. * Barrage also seems to have a "net gun" hidden in the sleeve of his jacket (on the side with his normal arm). * Barrage has stated that he had his life saved by a goose in Zanzibar in '03 he also stated that he loves said goose Galleries B7.jpg Cc19.png Cc17.png Cc13.png Cc12.png Thi13.png Bb18.png Fnb2.png Jnr25.png Jnr18.png Jnr17.png Jnr10.png Sod16.png Sod13.png Sans titre 3.jpg Sans titre 2.jpg Sans titre 10.jpg B101.jpg Jjjhfj.jpg 66.jpg 65.jpg 64.jpg 63.jpg 62.jpg 61.jpg 60.jpg 67.jpg Dddeetyjkkk.jpg Gfbbhfghgyffff.jpg DSCN1746.jpg Dhfdg.jpg Devin's pictures 021.JPG Video Category:Characters Category:School Faculty